slime_loversfandomcom-20200214-history
Bouip
Bouip is a slime girl character created by Kenshin-the-Wanderer. Character Overview Bouip was created in 2005, however her official birthday is January 2, 2006. She is very naive and rather unintelligent. Even so, her bubbly demeanor and optimistic attitude more than make up for her lack of intelligence. She is ever curious, and loves seeing new things. She lives on the rooftop of the apartment building owned by the woman who took her in, Kay Tidubya. Bouip always refers to herself in the third person perspective. (Example: "Bouip is happy to meet you!") She loves making new friends, whether they be human, animal, or inanimate object. While she has quite a sexual apetite, she refuses to act on her feelings without consent. However, she has been known to overstep bounds in heated situations. Origin 'Former Life / Mother: Slime Queen Ciureln ' While Bouip has no memory her previous life, she was once a Slime Queen named Ciureln from an alternate earth named E'rysiela. E'rysiela is an earth within which humans do not exist and slimes of all shapes and size roam the landscape. Unable to bear a child of her own, Ciureln gave her life for a shot at another chance in another dimension... whether it would actually be her or not. This "Dimensional Reincarnation" costed Ciu her entire being. Every memory she carried, every ability she had, and every connection to anyone she'd ever met... Despite this fact, Ciureln cried and smiled blissfully as she faded away from her dimension, knowing that in a sense she will have given birth to a child, Bouip. There is one thing that remained as Ciu crossed from E'rysiela into our Earth: the indestructible jar which housed a dimension within. The jar has infinite space and can materialize an entire world based on the thoughts of it's owner. However, the lush gardens, beautifully surreal structures, and vast lakes and rivers that once filled this jar's dimension were all gone, leaving only a white emptiness. 'Birth and Early Days' '"Birth"' : In a blinding flash of light in an alley in a vast city, an amorphous Bouip and her jar appeared as if from nowhere. : She spent her first couple of days observing people. Seeing them, she quickly took to a female form. At first she could barely form a full body, and found out that she could only form her body from the thighs up. (Note: Bouip used both of her eyes back then, and was constantly struggling for the energy to control her slime's form. Also she could only hold the volume of her average body size in slime at any given time until she met Duoj.) : One day, Bouip saw a ball roll into the opening of her little alley. She saw a boy looking for the ball as she picked it up. When she tried to hand the ball to the child, she got a most un-expected response. The boy began screaming "MONSTER!!!" and soon people were making an uproar. Bouip ran as far as her little legs would take her... She ran and ran until she nearly depleted her entire body's supply of slime. '"A Destined Meeting"' : Thirsty, shunken, and desperate, she sees a leaky hydrant. Trying her best to drink drip by drip... She hears a soothing melody and the sound of pouring water behind her. Bouip turns to see a tall (at least to her at the time) kind looking woman, Kay Tidubya, watering some flowers with a bucket of water. Seeing the water, Bouip squealed a little, then hid herself quickly behind the stoop. : The woman heard her and smiled. Turning and holding her hand out. "Here kitty kitty..." : Bouip pokes her head out, and much to Kay's surprise, it was a tiny naked blue drippy girl. Seeing that the girl is clearly scared of people, Kay inches herself closer and holds out her hand again. "I won't hurt you." said Kay, in a soft tone of voice. Bouip looked at the water in the bucket and jumped into her arms, knowing this lady means her no harm. '"Her name is..."' As Kay carries Bouip up to the door, some of Bouip's slime drips down Kay's arm and into the bucket she's holding. It makes a very distinctive sound. "Boh-weep." says the little slime. Kay replies, "You can talk?!" Bouip continues, "Boh-weep... can talk?" " Apparently so! ''" Kay excalims w ith a giggle and a smile. Appearance Bouip is a light blue slime with a curly-q at the top of her slightly bulbous head. She appears to have one eye, but in fact has two. Bouip runs around fully naked most of the time, with her "core slime" split into her face, breasts, and clitoris. (sorry if that offends anyone) She is able to hide parts of her core slime if she wishes, under the surface. Her slime averages about 80-85% opacity. In points of heightened emotion and stress, her ability to hide her core slime disappears, causing the hidden parts to show up.. Unlike "normal" slimes, she's not 'always''' dripping everywhere and leaving trails Bouip will tend to drip more profusely when she is tired, sad, angry, or nervous. She will leave a trail if she "scoots" across the ground... Her slime evaporates relatively quickly when it isn't making contact with her main body. Bouip is completely unable to re-join any lost slime with her main body, but her capacity for holding slime and converting water and food into slime is extremely potent. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters